Mommy
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Era a mãe de todos eles... E ela queria que eles fossem apenas felizes.


**Mommy**

**Hera**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"**Talking to the moon" by Bruno Mars**

**N.A: Aqui estou eu de volta com os meus complexos, desta vez ainda mais graves. Os exames estão aí, e amanhã tenho o de Físico, mas espero que corra tudo bem… Eu praticamente engoli o livro da Porto Editora para preparar exames, o livro GAVE e mais um livro de exercícios. É, eu gosto de Matemática, Física, Química, Biologia... Enfim tudo o que a maioria dos estudantes odeia… Mais um complexo que confere a minha pessoa uma estranheza que mais ninguém tem. Mas como a madrinha Aphrodite gosta de dizer, o mais estranho é o mais divertido. Enfim, apreciem mais um trabalho de uma mente em colisão, que vê corações esvoaçantes e amores um tanto ou quanto complicado, até mesmo para os deuses.**

Afrodite não andava tão feliz em muitos milênios, a sua mãe Hera, tinha esta manhã desfeito o seu casamento com Hefesto. Era novamente livre, livre para estar com Ares.

Sorria felicíssima com a sua vida, como se não houvesse nada nem ninguém que pudesse interferir com a paz divina que existia dentro dela.

Os jardins estavam lindíssimos, com o início da primavera e com a chegada de Perséfone, as rosas estavam absolutamente deslumbrantes.

- Afrodite! – Chamou a voz da mãe. – AFRODITE.

- Sim mamã. – Disse ela virando os longos cabelos loiros de encontro a voz que os chamava. A mãe era aos olhos da filha, era a mulher mais linda do mundo a quem ela nunca se compararia, as vezes ficava a pensar em como era a sua mãe biológica e depois a mãe dela entrava na sala e ela quase que podiam encontrar parecenças entre as duas, na forma de ser em parte.

Afrodite foi a primeira filha que Hera acolherá. E apesar de ter apenas dois anos, Afrodite lembrar-se bem da discussão feia entre ela e Zeus. Ela tinha medo, muito medo dela enquanto a ouvia gritar que o odiava. Mas depois quando ela entrou na sala onde ela esperava, Afrodite sentiu pela primeira vez amor. Amor pela mulher que lhe sorriu ternamente mesmo tendo lágrimas no rosto. Amou aquela mulher que viria a ser sua mãe em todos os aspectos da palavra.

Afrodite praticamente que conseguia lembrar-se de ela lhe tocar o rosto, afastando os cabelos loiros da frente dos olhos e de lhe limpar a cara que estava coberta de terra. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como o abraço dela naquela noite ter sido a coisa mais confortável que ela alguma vez tinha sentido.

Hera podia não ser a mãe biológica dela, mas sem dúvida, era a mãe que a criará, amará, educará e ela não podia quer mais nenhuma que não ela.

Virou-se para a mãe, olhando-a com os olhos inundados de lágrimas. Assim que a mãe chegará perto dela, ouviu dizer. "Mamã, eu já te disse que te amo" E abraçou longamente, com querendo prolongar o momento para todo o sempre. Hera esqueceu-se do que ia dizer a filha, apenas a abraçou de volta, com as lágrimas nos olhos.

**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have**

**At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself**

Artemisa e Apolo viram Afrodite abraçar a mãe. E calaram-se, olhando a cena, cada um deles lembrando-se de quando eles tinham sido trazidos para o Olimpo pela primeira vez. Tinham três anos, Apolo com os cabelos extremamente loiros, Artemisa tinha os seus apanhados num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo com a franja morena na frente dos olhos, os mesmos olhos nos dois. Olhos cor de mel. Eram ambos irrequietos, Hera já sabia da existência das duas crianças, talvez não soubesse era da situação em que viviam. Afinal nenhuma criança de três anos devia ser deixada a sua sorte, mas Apolo e Artemisa sim. Com a mãe sempre com as ninfas as duas crianças passavam horas sozinhas, numa casa numa das colinas do Olimpo.

Artemisa quase que podia precisar o momento em que ela sentiu uma enorme serenidade entrar dentro de si no momento em que Hera tomou a mão dela e a encaminhou para o quarto que viria a ser o seu para sempre. Ela sempre fora maternal com ela, deixou-a muitas noites dormir ao pé de si, sem nunca perguntar porquê. Ela era a mãe dela, não que ela não soubesse quem era a verdadeira mãe dela, ela sabia, mas o amor que ela sentia por Hera, o amor que ela sentia pela sua mãe era indescritivelmente maior, mas poderoso, era a ela que Artemisa recorri sempre que se sentia sozinha, confusa ou amedrontada. Nunca a mais ninguém, apenas a mãe.

Apolo podia lembrar-se de como a mãe o acarinhará desde de sempre. O amará como se fosse filho dela. Apolo fora o primeiro rapaz de quem ela cuidará. O primeiro menino, como ela costumava dizer. Quando chegou Hermes, Apolo teve uma imensa crise de ciúmes, sim, ele podia lembrar-se bem desse dia. Das lágrimas ele tinha quando viu o irmão da mesma idade abraçar Hera. Afinal aquela era a sua mãe, e aquele rapaz estava a abraça-la. Hera tinha notado naquele dia… Ele podia lembrar-se da conversa que eles tiveram, nos jardins secretos da mãe. De como ela contará que nunca deixaria de amá-lo independentemente de quantos filhos tivesse. Apolo seria sempre seu filho e prometeu-lhe ama-lo para sempre.

Os gémeos riram, um para o outro, correndo até a mãe, que ainda estava com Afrodite, dizendo em coro.

"Mãe eu amo-te."

**Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon  
**

Quando Hermes chegou ao Olimpo, vindo do submundo, viu os irmãos de volta da mãe com um imenso sorriso e ele mesmo não pode evitar sorrir. Automaticamente, ele lembrou-se da sua chegada ao Olimpo.

Ele tinha os cabelos loiros totalmente encaracolados escondendo os olhos azuis. Ele tinha um ar travesso mas naquele aquele menino que tinha acabado de completar os quatro anos, olhava para os dois deuses com um certo medo. A mulher discutia veemente com o homem, que pedia desculpas incessantemente. Hera olhara para Hermes, que se esconderá atrás da coluna branca com medo.

Ela chamara-o, e ele em outra qualquer circunstância teria fugido ou simplesmente não sairia dali, mas algo na voz dela o fez acreditar e confiar. Hermes sorria ao lembrar-se de como o abraço dela era confortável e seguro. O fazia parar e ficar apenas ali sentindo o amor de uma mãe. Ela tornara-se a sua mãe naquele momento, chamará sempre assim, e jurou para sempre que se alguma vez tivesse que tomar um partido ou uma decisão, essa incluiria para sempre ficar com a mãe, aquele abraço, aquela família, na qual ela o inseria, era a melhor família que ele alguma vez podia pedir ou querer.

**I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know**

Athena olhou para todos os irmãos de volta da mãe. Ela lembrara-se da primeira vez que viu Hera. Athena era filha de Métis, e ela ia casar com o seu pai. Athena não teria mais de seis anos, sua mãe morrerá enquanto dava a luz da filha. Ela nunca soube o que era ter uma mãe, nunca sob circunstância alguma sequer julgou que o pai conseguisse fazer com uma mulher se casasse com ele, muito menos Hera.

Ela observava Hera arranjar-se para o casamento, atrás da porta. Hera sorriu quando viu os cabelos negros da menina atrás da porta. Chamou-a docemente, perguntando se ela a queria ajuda-la a arranjar-se para o casamento. Os olhos da menina brilharam na espectativa de tratar de algo tão importante. Talvez tenha sido naquele dia que Athena esqueceu qualquer razão que pudesse evitar e deixou que o seu coração fosse tomado pelo amor que sentiu quase que instantaneamente por Hera, era como um aconchegar doce.

Ela lembra-se de lhe chamar mãe pela primeira vez depois do casamento deles. E de como Hera ficará emocionada. Ela praticamente podia lembrar-se de nunca mais se lembrar ou se interrogar sobre Métis, sua mãe biológica, porque Hera se tornará a mãe que ela amará.

Juntou-se aos irmãos, depositando um beijo doce na testa da mãe, Hera começava a estranhar a atitude dos filhos, mas o amor que eles demonstravam era imenso.

**Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back**

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh,  


Ares chegará de viagem naquele dia, e ao invés de ver os pais ou os irmãos. Não, pareciam ter desaparecido. Sinceramente, ele chegava de numa viagem tão cansativa e nem a namorada o esperava… bem não era namorada, mas praticamente… Enfim, onde esta Afrodite. Onde estavam os deuses. Andou pela sala do trono, pela entrada principal, cozinha… tudo e nada de deuses. Foi quando se lembrou dos jardins. E viu-os, a todos. Hermes, Afrodite, Athena, Apolo, Artemisa, até mesmo Dionísio e Hefesto.

"Então desapareceram todos?" Disse Ares quando poisou a mala no chão e ocupando o lugar vago ao lado de Afrodite, que praticamente lhe saltará para o colo.

Todos riram quando Ares praticamente caiu com o impulso de Afrodite. Mas quando eles se beijaram, Ares não pode estranhar, afinal ela era supostamente casada com Hefesto, que estava no mesmo local que eles. E eles estavam-se a beijar. Quando se separaram ela mostrara-lhe a mão esquerda sem aliança.

Beijaram-se outra vez. Afinal seriam felizes para sempre, Ares ainda viu de relance a mãe e uma estranha sensação invadiu-o. Ela parecia feliz com a felicidade dos filhos, mesmo não aprovando o divórcio de Hefesto e de Afrodite, fizera-o pela felicidade dos dois.

**Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you**

In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Todos olharam para a mãe. E disseram em coro.

"És a melhor mãe do mundo"

**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away**

**Sim comecei a fic ontem a noite e terminei-a hoje, já depois do malfadado exame de CFQ. E respondendo a pergunta, não correu nada bem, devo ficar pelos 16 no máximo 17, nem devo chegar aos 18! Fiquei mesmo irritada e saí dos exames com uma imensa dor de cabeça!**

**Espero que gostem e que comentem**

**Bjs**


End file.
